Algunas Formas de Amarte
by LiaCollins
Summary: Existem várias formas de se demonstrar amor por por alguém e Dean fará cada uma delas por Cass. Presente de aniversário mega atrasado para Jen Krushnic.
1. A Primeira Vez

**Título:** Algunas Formas de Amarte

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **Romance, Destiel.

**Advertências: **Yaoi e lemon, ou seja conteúdo homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** R-18

**Completa: **[x] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo: **Existem várias formas de se demonstrar amor por por alguém e Dean fará cada uma delas por Cass.

* * *

**Bem, eu ainda não voltei a postar. Como eu mencionei nas notas iniciais da fic "A Cor dos Olhos de Castiel", estou devendo uma fic de niver para Jen Krushnic. Bem, aqui está ela. Será uma longfic, na verdade, uma série de drabbles com mais de 100 palavras. Cada capítulo é independente um do outro e a forma que Dean demonstrará seu amor por Cass em cada capítulo estará escrita abaixo do título de cada um deles. Ah, todos os capítulos serão POV Dean, afinal são histórias mostrando como ele demonstra seu amor por Cass, né? Enfim, espero que goste, Jenny! Feliz aniversário (atrasado, mas ainda tá em tempo de desejar isso, não?)! Tudo de bom para você nesse dia tão especial, hoje e sempre!**

**Sobre a frequência de postagem: Eu não prometo nada, mas garanto que não demorarei mais de uma semana para postar cada capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**A Primeira Vez**

**Ensinar o amor...**

Eu nunca vou esquecer desse momento. Minha vida sexual já era extensa e eu já havia experimentado vários níveis de orgasmo, mas nada tão intenso quanto o que Cass me proporcionou.

Eu já guardava meus sentimentos por ele à 7 chaves em meu coração há muito tempo e, como qualquer coisa que cresce retida por muito tempo, eles acabaram explodindo quando alcançaram um nível insuportável demais para eu conseguir conter. E isso foi naquela noite em que nós 2 e Sam fomos naquele bar na beira da estrada Rota 163, de Utah.

Eu estourei com um engraçadinho que deu em cima do Cass e o arrastei para o meu quarto de hotel com a intenção de contar para ele que eu o amava.

Para minha felicidade, ele me correspondia e nós acabamos na cama nos amando apaixonadamente. Foi a melhor transa da minha vida. Nós nos despimos rapidamente, depois eu o chupei lentamente escutando os gemidos dele que eram música aos meus ouvidos. Depois, eu chupei, lambi e mordi cada parte de seu corpo, até chegar em sua boca, que eu tomei com paixão. Então, eu o preparei com 3 dedos bem lambuzados de saliva e, por fim, o penetrei. Minha nossa, que delícia! Nunca senti nada tão gostoso! Ele era quente, apertado e macio e, com muito custo, eu me segurei para não penetrá-lo de uma vez só, pois não queria que ele sentisse dor. Quando meu anjo finalmente esteve pronto, eu comecei a me movimentar lentamente com os gemidos dele como trilha sonora:

-Dean! Dean! Dean! Oh! Dean!

-Cass! Tão bom, Cass! - eu gemi alto perdido em prazer.

Logo, nós gozamos simultaneamente, gritando nosso prazer a plenos pulmões. Eu deitei as costas na cama levando Cass comigo e ele se aninhou em meu peito. Antes de adormecer, eu sussurrei:

-Agora você é meu, Cass. E para sempre.

-Eu sempre fui seu, Dean. - respondeu meu anjo quando eu enfim perdi a consciência.

* * *

** Então, Jen, o que achou do 1º capítulo? *rói as unhas***

**Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	2. Acampamento

**Capítulo 2**

**Acampamento**

**Levá-lo para um lugar que ele adoraria conhecer...**

Eu e Cass resolvemos acampar por um final de semana para ficarmos um pouco sozinhos já que Sammy sempre estava com a gente. Então, eu o levei para conhecer uma cachoeira que ficava perto da cidade onde estávamos. Eu e Sammy já tínhamos ido lá uma vez com o papai quando éramos crianças porque ele estava caçando um Wendigo.

Nós chegamos de manhã cedo, pois queríamos passar o máximo de tempo possível do fim de semana lá. Eu odeio acordar cedo, mas, pelo meu anjinho, valia a pena. O lugar era ainda mais lindo do que eu me lembrava. A cachoeira desaguava em um rio enorme e a floresta era de um tom de verde muito bonito. Ao ver o lugar, Cass exclamou:

-Nossa! Esse lugar é lindo, Deanno! O verde dessa vegetação parece o dos seus olhos.

-Então você acha meus olhos bonitos? - eu perguntei o encarando com um sorriso malicioso.

-Você sabe que sim, seu bobo! - exclamou meu moreno enlaçando meu pescoço e me beijando com paixão.

Nós passamos bons momentos lá. Exploramos a floresta, pescamos, colhemos frutas, conversamos, dormimos abraçados na barraca que levamos, brincamos como duas crianças, entre outras coisas. Mas o momento que mais gostei foi quando nadamos no rio e tomamos banho na cachoeira. Eu vesti uma sunga boxer preta e ele usou uma sunga boxer azul-marinho. Nós entramos na água e levamos um bom tempo trocando carícias perto da margem. Estava tudo tão gostoso que eu não resisti em sussurrar nos ouvidos dele:

-Eu te amo, meu anjo.

-Eu também te amo, meu caçador. - ele respondeu sorrindo para mim, completando a brincadeira que sempre fazíamos um com o outro, e me dando um terno beijo.

Logo, nós estávamos nos amando dentro do rio. Eu recostado na margem e Cass preso em meu corpo com suas pernas em volta dos meus quadris. Eu apertava a cintura dele sem nenhuma intenção de soltá-lo e ele fazia o mesmo com meu pescoço. Cass rebolava em meu membro suspirando de prazer, enquanto eu empurrava seu bumbum tentando entrar ainda mais fundo nele.

Nós já tínhamos feito amor várias vezes, mas eu ainda não tive o suficiente dele. Eu jamais teria o suficiente do meu anjinho. Minutos depois, nós gozamos. O primeiro fui eu e, ao alcançar aquele nirvana para o qual só Cass conseguia me levar, eu o apertei ainda mais contra o meu corpo. Se ele fosse humano, certamente teria se sentido um pouco sufocado. Em seguida, foi a vez do meu anjo. Eu apenas me concentrei em assistir ao espetáculo que ele me dava com sua expressão de prazer, seus movimentos obscenos sobre meu membro e seus gemidos que, a essa altura, já eram tão altos quanto um grito:

-DEAN! DEAN! DEAN! OH, DEAN!

Esgotado, ele desabou sobre meu corpo e eu o aconcheguei em meu peito. Então, nós ficamos assim até nos recuperarmos. Quando nossos corpos voltaram ao normal, eu saí de dentro dele a contragosto, pois amava sentir a maciez de sua entrada em volta de mim. Pela expressão em seu rosto, ele também não gostou da separação de nossos corpos. Após mais um beijo, nós saímos do rio, nos enxugamos e nos dirigimos à barraca, onde dormimos por algumas horas.

Quando a manhã de segunda-feira chegou, nós arrumamos tudo e deixamos a floresta. Antes de começarmos a caminhada de volta para o motel onde Sam nos esperava, Cass aproveitou que segurava minha mão e me puxou enquanto me chamava:

-Hey, Deanno!

-O que foi anjo? - eu indaguei parando diante dele.

-Obrigado. - ele retrucou sorrindo para mim. E como ele fica lindo quando sorri!

-Pelo que, anjo? - eu repliquei confuso.

-Pelo melhor fim de semana da minha vida. Nunca tinha me sentido tão feliz, Deanno.

-Não precisa agradecer, anjo. Eu te amo! Fazer você feliz é o que me move todos os dias! - eu expliquei sorrindo para ele.

-Faço minhas as suas palavras, Deanno! - ele respondeu sorrindo de novo.

E, após um beijo intenso e apaixonado, nós finalmente começamos nossa caminhada de volta para casa.

* * *

**Bem, resolvi que vou atualizar essa fic aos domingos e às quartas-feiras. Acho que assim fica bom. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo de hoje, principalmente vc, Jen! Até domingo!**

**Reviews são o Cass do meu Dean, por isso não se esqueçam de deixar um aqui! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	3. Hambúrguer

**Capítulo 3**

**Hambúrguer**

**Fazer a comida preferida dele...**

-Pronto, Cass! Pode vir! - eu exclamei com um largo sorriso na cozinha da batcaverna.

-Finalmente! Eu já estava louco de curiosidade para saber que surpresa é essa que... - começou o meu anjo entrando na cozinha e parando ao ver o que tinha na mesa diante de mim. - Minha nossa, Deanno! O que é isso? Nunca vi tantos hambúrgueres juntos!

Cass encarava com os olhos arregalados o grande prato com um monte de hambúrgueres, enquanto eu sorria e explicava:

-Isso é uma torre de hambúrgueres, Cass. Eu resolvi fazer uma comida especial para você e como sei que você gosta de hambúrgueres, fiz isso. Gostou?

-Não. - respondeu o moreno seriamente me deixando com uma expressão de decepção no rosto. - Eu adorei!

Rindo como uma criança, o anjo caído deu a volta na mesa e se atirou nos meus braços, me beijando com paixão e sendo correspondido a altura. Meus braços rodearam sua cintura e a apertaram com posse e minha boca se apossou da sua, tomando o controle do beijo. Após alguns minutos de beijos intensos, nós nos afastamos e o moreno falou:

-Vamos comer? Eles parecem deliciosos!

-Vamos sim, anjo. - eu retruquei sorrindo e sentando na mesa com ele.

Quando nós estávamos pegando nossos primeiros hambúrgueres, Sam entrou no cômodo e, ao ver a torre, esticou a mão direita para pegar um hambúrguer e falou:

-OPA! Hambúrguer!

-Vai fazer o seu, guloso! Esses são para o Cass! - eu exclamei dando um tapa na mão dele.

-Que? Mas tem muitos hambúrgueres aí! Vocês não vão aguentar comer tudo! - retrucou Sammy indignado.

-A gente guarda para mais tarde, oras! - eu rebati com um sorriso cínico.

-Não seja malvado com seu irmão, Deanno. Ele tem razão, tem hambúrgueres demais aqui. Pode pegar um, Sam.

-Eu sabia que você era uma pessoa sensata, Cass! Ao contrário do ogro que eu tenho como irmão! - Sammy falou pegando um hambúrguer e me mostrando a língua.

-Me mostra essa língua de novo e eu corto ela fora! Bitch! - eu repliquei enquanto Sam saía da cozinha correndo.

-Jerk! - Meu irmãozinho devolveu já fora do cômodo.

Entre risos, eu e meu anjo caído voltamos a comer nossos hambúrgueres em paz. De noite, Cass retribuiu minha gentileza de uma forma muito especial. Acho que farei surpresas para meu anjinho mais vezes...

* * *

**Reviews são o Cass do meu Dean, por isso não se esqueçam de deixar um aqui! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	4. Aniversário

**Capítulo 4**

**Aniversário**

**Fazer uma festa de aniversário para ele...**

-A parte que eu mais gostei foi quando eles fizeram as pazes! - exclamou meu anjo se referindo do filme que tínhamos acabado de ver no cinema.

-E o que eu mais gostei, foi **como** eles fizeram as pazes. - eu retruquei virando meu rosto para trás e rindo maliciosamente para ele.

-Dean! - ele exclamou adoravelmente ruborizado.

Eu voltei a olhar para frente ainda sorrindo e continuei caminhando em direção à porta da casa de Bobby, onde nós e Sam estávamos passando alguns dias. Já era quase 7 da noite e o filme havia demorado mais do que eu tinha imaginado, mas isso não estragaria a surpresa. Eu coloquei a mão esquerda na maçaneta e já ia girá-la, quando meu moreno voltou a falar:

-Porque será que está tudo escuro, Deanno? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não sei, anjo. Vamos descobrir! - eu exclamei finalmente abrindo a porta.

Quando nós demos nosso primeiro passo para dentro da sala, a luz se acendeu sozinha e um grupo de pessoas surgiu de trás do sofá gritando:

-SURPRESA!

Eu me virei para meu anjo sorrindo e ele encarava toda a decoração e nossos amigos completamente encantado. Sorrindo, eu expliquei:

-Eu vi como você ficou triste quando nós estávamos assistindo aquele filme sobre o cara que tentava fazer uma festa de aniversário para a namorada, mas tudo dava errado, até que ele teve aquela ideia do final. Eu vi a tristeza em seu olhar quando ele finalmente fez uma festa que deu certo e a namorada o abraçou explodindo de felicidade. Então, eu resolvi fazer uma festa para você, anjo, mesmo não sabendo se você tem um aniversário. E essa é a sua festa. Espero que goste. Feliz aniversário!

Cass estava tão emocionado que não disse nada. Ele apenas se limitou a me abraçar forte com os olhos marejados. Minutos depois, finalmente ouvi sua voz perto do meu ouvido direito:

-Você me conhece muito melhor do que eu imaginava. Obrigado, Deanno! Eu nunca vou esquecer esse momento.

-Eu te conheço muito bem sim, mas não precisa agradecer, anjo. Eu faço tudo para te ver feliz, porque você é muito especial para mim. Te amo. - eu retruquei já com meus braços fortemente presos aos quadris dele.

-Eu também te amo, Deanno! - ele respondeu me beijando com ardor.

Após alguns minutos de carícias, ele se afastou de mim e foi cumprimentar Sammy, Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Ash e os outros caçadores que estavam lá. Ah, sim. Ele falou com Gabriel e Balthazar também. Eu não queria convidar aqueles idiotas, mas Sam insistiu, pois eles podem ser uns babacas, mas são irmãos de Cass e são os únicos com quem ele se dá bem. Se bem que eu tenho uma leve desconfiança do real motivo que levou meu irmãozinho a insistir para eu convidar o Trickster.

Depois, nós levamos meu anjo até a cozinha para ele ver o resto da festa que preparamos para ele. O cômodo estava tão decorado quanto a sala, cheio de balões e confetes, além da faixa "Feliz Aniversário, Castiel", que também havia sido colocada na sala. Na mesa, haviam vários doces, salgados e um bolo de chocolate de 3 andares que eu mandei fazer porque sabia que Cass adora chocolate e também que sempre quis ter um bolo de andar só para ele. Ao ver a surpresa achocolatada, meu anjinho abriu um largo sorriso e me beijou novamente. Por fim, eu o encarei com meus braços novamente em sua cintura (isso tinha virado um hábito):

-Aproveite sua festa, anjo.

-Vou aproveitar sim, Deanno. E muito! - ele exclamou com os olhos brilhando.

Antes que ele pudesse me beijar de novo, nossos amigos começaram a cantar o famoso "Parabéns Para Você" e o resto foi história... Ah, você quer saber como eu descobri que Cass adora chocolate? Desculpe, mas isso é segredo... *pisca*

* * *

**Reviews são o Cass do meu Dean, por isso não se esqueçam de deixar um aqui! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	5. Enfermeiro

**Capítulo 5**

**Enfermeiro**

**Cuidar dele quando ele adoece...**

-Cof Cof! - Cass tossia enrolado nos cobertores da nossa cama na batcaverna.

-Calma, anjo. Toma esse remédio que logo você ficará bom. - eu falei estendendo para ele minha mão direita, onde jazia um comprimido laranja e um verde, ambos parte da mesma medicação para gripe.

-Obrigado, Deanno. - respondeu meu anjinho pegando os remédios e os tomando com o copo de água que já estava em suas mãos. - eu estou gostando de ser humano, mas não queria ter ficado doente. Não é nada agradável.

-Não é mesmo, Cass. - eu concordei com um sorriso, passando a mão esquerda no cabelo dele, o deixando ainda mais bagunçado.

Meu anjinho voltou a dormir e eu me acomodei no colchão, me recostando na cabeceira ao lado dele. Cass havia perdido sua graça para o sacana do Methatron já há alguns meses e, pouco a pouco, se adaptava a vida como humano. Mas nós não estávamos preparados para vê-lo cair doente como aconteceu há 2 dias, depois que um imbecil em um bar espirrou na cara dele de propósito. Desde então, Cass está com uma gripe forte, alternando entre momentos de consciência como o de agora a pouco e horas de sono por causa da febre de quase 39 graus que tomava conta de seu corpo desde que a gripe o pegou.

Desde então, eu tenho montado guarda em sua cabeceira, tomando conta dele. Eu acariciava os cabelos dele perdido em pensamentos, quando a voz de meu irmãozinho vinda da porta me trouxe de volta para a realidade:

-Vai dormir, Dean. Você já está acordado há 2 dias. Deixa que eu cuido dele agora. Você pode deitar na minha cama, assim ficará mais à vontade. Eu fico aqui com o Cass.

-Não, Sammy. Obrigado. Cass é meu namorado, eu cuidarei dele. - eu respondi o encarando, mas sem parar o carinho que fazia em meu anjo.

-Para com esse ciúmes bobo, Dean! Eu sou seu irmão! Até me ofende você pensar que eu poderia te trair dessa forma!

-Não é ciúmes, Sammy. Até porque sei que você jamais daria em cima do Cass. Eu apenas quero cuidar dele. Eu gosto. Cuidar do Cass não é um trabalho para mim, é um prazer. Além do mais, eu não conseguiria dormir sabendo que ele está ardendo em febre, ainda mais em outro quarto.

-É, Cass te pegou de jeito, irmão. Nunca te vi tão apaixonado. Nem pela Lisa ou a Cassie! - retrucou meu irmãozinho cruzando os braços sobre o peito, se apoiando no marco da porta e sorrindo para mim.

-Tem toda razão, Sammy. Se aquele Cupido gordão já não tivesse falado para Cass que eles não nos flecharam, eu pensaria que isso foi coisa deles, porque eu estou caidinho por esse anjo aqui. Com ou sem asas, ele sempre será meu anjo. - eu concordei voltando a olhar para Cass.

-É bom te ver feliz assim, irmão. Se tem alguém que merece tal felicidade, é você. Boa noite.

-Boa noite, Sammy. - eu respondi sem tirar meus olhos e mãos do meu anjo.

Sammy voltou para seu quarto e eu permaneci onde estava, fazendo o que fazia. Meu anjinho já cuidou de mim e velou meu sono muitas vezes, agora havia chegado a minha hora de fazer o mesmo por ele.

* * *

**Taí um dos meus capítulos preferidos dessa fic! Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Reviews são o Cass do meu Dean, por isso não se esqueçam de deixar um aqui! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	6. Tudo O Que Ele Quiser

**Capítulo 6**

**Tudo O Que Ele Quiser**

**Fazer todas as vontades dele...**

-Obrigado, Deanno! - exclamou meu anjo sorridente após pegar o urso de pelúcia que eu havia acabado de ganhar para ele na barraca de tiro ao alvo do parque de diversões onde nós estávamos.

-De nada, Cass! Em qual brinquedo você quer ir agora?

-O Túnel do Amor! Vamos? - ele retrucou com os olhos brilhando.

-Vamos! - eu repliquei o puxando pela mão e levando até o brinquedo.

Já era quase 7 da noite e nós tínhamos passado o dia naquele parque que ficava em uma cidade próxima à batcaverna, mas eu não me importava nem um pouco. Ver a expressão de felicidade no rosto do meu anjo depois de tantos meses de tristeza por causa de sua queda compensava qualquer coisa. Assim que soube do parque, ele me encarou com aquele olhar de filhotinho e me pediu para irmos lá. Eu simplesmente não tive como recusar. Agora, estávamos indo para o brinquedo mais piegas do parque e eu não me importava nem um pouco.

Nós nos acomodamos em um dos barquinhos e, de mãos dadas, começamos a fazer o percurso. Em alguns momentos, nós nos beijamos e acariciamos. Bem, era o túnel do amor, não era? Não tinha como resistir! Algumas pessoas nos outros barcos fizeram careta, mas dane-se, eu não estava nem aí! A única coisa que me importava era a felicidade do meu anjinho.

Nós voltamos para a batcaverna perto das 10 horas. Cass estava com os braços lotados de coisas que ganhei ou comprei para ele e correu até nosso quarto com a intenção de guardá-las. O sorriso continuava estampado em seu rosto e isso só me deixava ainda mais feliz. Ao ver a cena, Sammy, que assistia TV no sofá, sorriu e falou:

-Pelo visto o parque foi divertido.

-Foi sim. Ele parecia uma criança. É bom vê-lo feliz para variar. - eu respondi retribuindo o sorriso e sentando ao lado dele.

-É bom sim, Cass merece. Mas qual vontade dele você fará agora?

-Como assim? - eu indaguei franzindo o cenho em confusão.

-Ah, Dean, por favor! Desde que vocês começaram a namorar que você faz todas as vontades do Cass!

-Não faço não! Você tá vendo coisas, Sammy!

-Ah não? Pois bem. Semana passada, Cass viu a propaganda do livro novo do Nicholas Sparks na TV e você o levou no shopping e o comprou para ele, junto com vários outros que ele viu lá e desejou; você começou a tocar músicas do Bon Jovi no Impala porque ele adora; há um mês, você ensinou ele a dirigir porque ele te pediu e, desde então, você o deixa dirigir o Impala sem problemas, coisa que eu levei ANOS para conseguir; 3 semanas atrás, ele quis fazer um piquenique naquele parque perto daqui e, mesmo achando isso brega, você foi com ele sem reclamar; você parou de usar o corte estilo militar que usava desde sempre porque ele te pediu para deixar o cabelo crescer; …

-Tá, Sammy, já entendi! Chega! - eu exclamei irritado.

-Então você admite que está fazendo todas as vontades do Cass? - perguntou meu irmãozinho com um largo sorriso cínico.

-Tá, admito! Eu não sei dizer não para ele!

Sam caiu na gargalhada enquanto eu o encarava sério e me segurando para não bater nele. Quando ele finalmente se acalmou, Cass entrou na sala e, com aquele sorriso irresistível, se aproximou de mim e pediu:

-Deanno, eu estou com uma vontade de tomar um sorvete de chocolate... você pode ir naquela loja de conveniência perto daqui e comprar um pote para mim?

-Claro, anjo. - eu respondi sorrindo e, me lembrando da conversa com Sam, olhei imediatamente para ele, que ria maliciosamente. - Não diga nada! - eu exclamei apontando para ele.

-Não dizer o que, Deanno? Vocês brigaram? - retrucou meu anjinho inclinando a cabeça e franzindo o cenho confuso.

-Não, anjo. É só o Sam que vive falando besteira. Vou comprar seu sorvete e volto. - eu expliquei, dando um beijo na testa dele em seguida.

-Vou te esperar no quarto então.

Cass sorriu para mim e deixou a sala ao mesmo tempo em que eu saía da batcaverna. Sam estava certo, eu estava fazendo todas as vontades do meu anjinho, mas o que eu posso fazer se não sei dizer não para ele? É, com esse amor desmedido e essa necessidade de fazer todas as vontades do Cass, eu estou mesmo perdido.

* * *

**Reviews são o Cass do meu Dean, por isso não se esqueçam de deixar um aqui! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	7. Presente Inesquecível

**Capítulo 7**

**Presente Inesquecível**

**Presenteá-lo com algo que ele queria muito...**

-Não acredito! Isso é... obrigado, Deanno! - exclamou meu anjinho emocionado ao abrir o presente que eu tinha acabado de lhe dar.

Ele colocou o embrulho na cama, levantou-se e me abraçou forte, mergulhando seu rosto no vão do meu pescoço. Eu não resisti e enlacei seus quadris com força, imitando o gesto dele com meu rosto. Segundos depois, nós levantamos nossas cabeças e trocamos um beijo apaixonado que durou longos minutos.

Quando finalmente nos afastamos, ele voltou a se sentar no colchão, pegou novamente o presente e tirou de dentro da caixa, um sobretudo bege igual ao que ele tinha antes. O sobretudo que o acompanhou por anos foi rasgado durante uma caçada e, agora que é humano, Cass não tem mais poder para reconstruí-lo. Isso o deixou muito triste, pois ele adorava aquela peça de roupa, então eu comecei a procurar outro igual, primeiro nas lojas daqui, depois, como não achei nelas, passei para a internet.

Após de dias de busca, achei outro sobretudo idêntico em um site de compras e vendas e o comprei na hora, mesmo ele sendo muito caro. Ver os olhos do meu anjinho brilhando de novo faria o gasto valer a pena. E como fez! Ver meu Cass já de pé diante do espelho experimentando o sobretudo todo feliz encheu meu peito de alegria. Eu o abracei por trás e falei:

-Que bom que você gostou, Cass!

-Eu amei, Deanno! É igual ao outro! Mas deve ter sido caro! - respondeu ele se virando de frente para mim e enlaçando meu pescoço.

-Não importa, anjo. Ver você sorrir assim e seus olhos brilhando novamente é muito mais valioso para mim do que dinheiro. Não é para isso mesmo que ele existe? Para nós podermos comprar as coisas que queremos?

-Ah, Deanno! Você não existe! - retrucou meu anjinho sorridente apertando o abraço.

-Eu existo sim, Cass, senão, não poderia fazer isso! - eu repliquei tomando sua boca com paixão.

Cass retribuiu minha carícia a altura e, mais uma vez, nós nos perdemos no nosso mundo, aquele criado pelo nosso amor apenas para nós dois.

* * *

**Reviews são o Cass do meu Dean, por isso não se esqueçam de deixar um aqui! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	8. Noite No Balé

**Capítulo 8**

**Noite No Balé**

**Levá-lo para fazer programas que ele gosta...**

A bailarina vestida de cisne rodopiava pelo palco acompanhada de seu par. A graça e a beleza do casal encantou Cass, que já estava com os olhos marejados e os enxugava disfarçadamente. Ao seu lado, eu estava lutando para não adormecer, pois balé é muito entediante para mim. No entanto, Cass adora balé e queria muito ver "O Lago dos Cisnes". E, pelo meu anjinho, o esforço vale a pena. Eu faço qualquer coisa para vê-lo feliz, incluindo fazer programas que eu não gosto.

A história do espetáculo chegou a um momento tenso. Cass começou a ficar nervoso e segurou minha mão direita. Eu senti seus dedos se entrelaçarem aos meus e os apertarem com um pouco de força. As lágrimas começaram a rolar por seu rosto, pois ele não conseguia mais contê-las. Eu o observava com minha visão periférica e acariciei, com as pontas dos dedos, as costas da mão que segurava para tentar acalmá-lo. Meu anjinho se virou para mim, sorriu e me deu um beijo na bochecha em agradecimento. Então, voltou a se concentrar no balé.

Horas mais tarde, nós voltamos para a batcaverna e, ainda na sala, ele parou, se virou para mim e falou:

-Obrigado, Deanno.

-Pelo que, anjo? - eu retruquei confuso.

-Por ter me levado ao balé. Eu sei o quanto essas coisas são entediantes para você. E, mesmo assim, você me levou. Obrigado. - ele explicou enlaçando seus braços em meu pescoço.

-Não precisa agradecer, anjo. Eu faço qualquer coisa para te ver feliz e ver esse sorriso em seus lábios agora compensa qualquer tédio que eu possa ter sentido. - eu retruquei abraçando os quadris dele.

-E foi muito tédio. Eu vi você cochilando durante o espetáculo. - ele replicou com um sorriso maroto.

-Eu tentei não adormecer, mas foi mais forte do que eu. Desculpe. - eu devolvi sentindo meu rosto queimar de vergonha.

-Ei, não precisa se desculpar. O que importa é que você me levou mesmo odiando balé. E eu sabia que isso poderia acontecer. Não há 1 segundo em que eu me arrependa de ter te tirado da perdição, Deanno. E sabe por quê?

-Não. Por quê?

-Porque eu passei toda a minha vida em busca de uma alma como a sua. E você sabe que eu já vivi muito. Sua alma é especial, Deanno. E, por isso, eu serei sempre grato a Michael por ter ordenado que eu te tirasse do inferno.

-E eu também sempre serei grato aquele imbecil por isso, afinal, se ele não tivesse dado a ordem, eu ainda estaria no inferno. E o pior disso tudo, é que eu jamais teria te conhecido. Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida, Cass. Não é minha alma que é especial, é a sua graça, ou melhor, a sua alma. Eu sou apenas parte de você.

-Para sempre e sempre. - ele completou sorrindo emocionado.

Sem mais palavras, nós trocamos um apaixonado beijo e nos perdemos nos braços um do outro. Naquela noite, nós fizemos amor como nunca tínhamos feito antes. Sem dúvida, foi uma noite que jamais esqueceremos.

* * *

**Reviews são o Cass do meu Dean, por isso não se esqueçam de deixar um aqui! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	9. Homofobia

**Capítulo 9**

**Homofobia**

**Defendê-lo quando alguém o agride...**

-Ele já está demorando demais, Sammy... - eu falei preocupado com meu anjinho, que tinha ido em uma padaria perto da batcaverna comprar uma torta de maçã para mim.

-Eu concordo. Cass não costuma demorar assim. - retrucou meu irmãozinho igualmente preocupado.

-Quer saber? Eu vou lá atrás dele! - eu exclamei me levantando da cadeira onde estava sentado na cozinha, pegando minha jaqueta e deixando a batcaverna.

Antes mesmo de entrar na padaria, eu pude ver o que estava atrasando Cass através das paredes de vidro do lugar. Meu anjinho estava acuado e assustado em uma parede, enquanto um skinhead filho da puta gritava com ele:

-Não me importa se você veio comprar torta para seu namoradinho, seu viadinho! Não quero ninguém da sua laia aqui! Vá comprar torta em outro lugar!

-Me deixe comprar a torta que eu vou embora, senhor. Por favor. - retrucou meu anjo apavorado.

-Senhor, deixe-o em paz, por favor! Ele não te fez nada! - exclamou a atendente da padaria preocupada.

-Ele fez sim! Nasceu! - devolveu o skinhead furioso levantando a mão direita para socar meu anjo.

-E você insultou a pessoa errada, seu babaca! - eu exclamei segurando o pulso daquele imbecil, o torcendo para trás e jogando o corpo dele de bruços sobre uma mesa que estava metros a nossa direita. - Se colocar essas mãos imundas no meu anjo de novo, eu te mato, ENTENDEU? - eu completei falando no ouvido direito dele.

Eu larguei o idiota na mesa e voltei para meu anjo, que ainda estava na parede, mas parecia aliviado. Eu o encarei, acariciei seu rosto e perguntei:

-Você está bem, anjinho? Aquele filho da puta te machucou?

-Não, Deanno. Está tudo bem. Obrigado.

-Não precisa agradecer, anjo. Enquanto eu viver, ninguém vai te machucar. - eu retruquei dando um selinho no meu Cass, que sorriu para mim.

O skinhead correu da padaria assustado, enquanto eu e Cass pegamos algumas tortas para nós dois, afinal, depois de tudo isso, ele merecia um agrado. Então, nós voltamos para a batcaverna andando de mãos dadas. Cass agora é humano e, mais do que nunca, precisa de mim para protegê-lo, por isso, eu sempre vou cuidar dele e defendê-lo. E pobre de quem ousar insultá-lo ou machucá-lo...

* * *

**Eu sei que eu estou me repetindo (esse capítulo lembra outra fic minha, não? Rsss!), mas achei isso perfeito para o tema do capítulo! Então tive q me repetir. Espero q tenham gostado.**

**Reviews são o Cass do meu Dean, por isso não se esqueçam de deixar um aqui! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	10. Prazer Secreto

**Capítulo 10**

**Prazer Secreto**

**Observá-lo enquanto ele dorme...**

O dia nem tinha amanhecido ainda e eu já estava acordado. Eram 5 da manhã e eu despertei, como fazia todo dia, para dar início ao meu prazer secreto: observar Cass dormindo.

Eu sentei na cama nu como estava e bem diante dele, que dormia de frente para mim, pois era assim que estávamos abraçados. Ele ressonava baixinho e, de vez em quando, murmurava meu nome. Eu sorri diante daquela cena tão linda e terna, então ele fungou, aumentando meu sorriso. Em seguida, ele coçou o nariz e o peito.

Eu não resisti e acariciei levemente seu cabelo, tomando cuidado para não acordá-lo. Sem perceber, soltei um suspiro. É, sem dúvida, eu estou apaixonado pelo meu anjo. Quem diria que um dia Dean Winchester se apaixonaria, ainda mais por um homem! Mas quer saber? Essa é a minha realidade atual e eu não mudaria nada nisso! Eu não me arrependo nem um pouco de tudo que já vivi com Cass e continuarei com ele até meu último dia de vida.

Cass começou a tatear o colchão, com certeza me procurando. Eu sorri e deitei de frente para ele, o abraçando e colando nossos corpos. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente e, com um pequeno sorriso, falou:

-Bom dia, Deanno!

-Bom dia, anjo. Dormiu bem? - eu retruquei apertando o enlace nos quadris dele e sentindo suas mãos envolverem meus ombros.

-Sim. Sonhei com você. Nós estávamos casados, morávamos em uma casa grande e linda, com cerca branca e tudo! E, além disso, nós tínhamos um filho! Um menino lindo chamado John! Ele tinha seus cabelos e sardas e os meus olhos e boca! - ele disparou a falar sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

-Nossa! Foi um belo sonho mesmo! Quem sabe um dia, ele não vire realidade! Exceto a parte em que nosso filho herdou características físicas de nós dois, afinal isso não seria possível.

-Se eu ainda fosse anjo, seria sim... - retrucou ele completamente ruborizado.

-Como assim? - eu indaguei confuso.

-Anjos podem engravidar humanas e ser engravidados por humanos, Deanno. Ou seja, se eu ainda fosse anjo, poderia gerar um filho seu.

-Nossa... disso eu não sabia! Mas você quer gerar um filho meu, anjo?

-É tudo que eu mais quero, amor! E você?

-O dia em que eu tiver um filho nosso, concebido por nós dois, em meus braços, será o mais feliz da minha vida, Cass. Agora mais do que nunca quero achar o filho da puta do Methatron para recuperar sua graça e assim John poder vir ao mundo!

-Ah, Deanno! - ele exclamou me beijando de forma apaixonada e sendo correspondido a altura por mim. - Eu tinha medo de te contar isso, porque achei que você não ia querer mais me tocar se soubesse que poderia me engravidar.

-Nunca, anjo! Ver um filho meu crescendo dentro de você seria a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo! Tudo que eu quero é um bebezinho com seus olhos!

-E eu, um bebezinho com as suas sardas! - ele falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Então vamos caçar Methatron! - eu concluí tomando sua boca com paixão.

Após mais alguns minutos de beijos e carícias, nós nos levantamos e começamos mais um dia de buscas por Methatron e a graça daquele que seria para sempre o meu anjo.

* * *

**Reviews são o Cass do meu Dean, por isso não se esqueçam de deixar um aqui! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	11. Datas Importantes

**Desculpem a demora para atualizar essa fic hoje. Meu Chrome estava me trollando! Mas nada que um AntiMalware não resolvesse... Rsss!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Datas Importantes**

**Nunca esquecer uma data importante para ele...**

-Está preparado, Cass? - eu indaguei parado ao lado dele e diante da porta do nosso quarto na batcaverna, que estava fechada.

-Sim! - exclamou meu anjinho sorrindo curioso.

Eu segurei a mão direita dele e abri a porta, o puxando para dentro e mostrando a ele o que havia lá. Eu tinha passado o dia decorando nosso quarto porque aquele dia era muito especial para nós dois. Havia pétalas de rosas da porta até os pés da cama, subindo pelo colchão; no criado-mudo jaziam 2 taças vazias, um balde cheio de gelo e uma garrafa de champanhe; no meio do colchão estavam colocados um embrulho pequeno, uma tigela de morangos, uma garrafa de chantilly e uma barra de chocolate; por fim, havia estrelas espalhadas pelas paredes e pelo teto, pois meu anjinho as adora.

Ele olhou tudo encantado e seus olhos começaram a marejar. Quando enfim conseguiu falar, ele disse:

-Tudo isso é... tão... tão lindo, Deanno! Eu pensei que você fosse esquecer!

-Esquecer o melhor dia da minha vida? Nunca! Feliz aniversário de namoro, anjinho! - eu retruquei sorrindo para ele e lhe tomando a boca em um beijo ardente.

-Feliz aniversário de namoro, Deanno! - ele replicou depois que nos afastarmos.

Ainda segurando sua mão, eu o levei até a cama e peguei o pequeno embrulho que havia colocado lá mais cedo, o entregando para ele e falando:

-Espero que goste do meu presente!

-Espera! Eu vou te dar o meu presente também! - ele devolveu, indo até o guarda-roupa e tirando um embrulho de tamanho grande de lá.

-Eu tenho certeza que vou adorar, Cass! - eu respondi pegando o presente que ele agora me entregava.

Nós nos sentamos lado a lado no colchão e começamos a abrir nossos presentes. Quando finalmente acabamos, nos encaramos e sorrimos. Cass foi o primeiro a falar:

-Duas pulseiras de couro iguais? São lindas, Deanno. Adorei!

-Que bom, anjo! E olha que eu ainda nem expliquei o significado delas!

-Como assim? - retrucou meu anjo me encarando com o cenho franzido e a cabeça inclinada.

-Eu queria te dar algo que simbolizasse uma união entre nós, mas achei que anel de compromisso ou aliança seriam coisas muito piegas. Então pensei que pulseiras de couro seriam mais a nossa cara. - eu esclareci sorrindo, enquanto pegava uma das pulseiras e colocava no pulso esquerdo dele.

-Ah, Deanno! Elas são muito especiais! Eu amei! E você tem razão, elas tem mais a ver conosco! - ele retrucou fazendo no meu braço o que eu havia acabado de fazer no dele.

-Que bom que gostou, anjo! Eu também amei essas camisas do Led Zeppelin! Elas são lindas! - eu respondi sorrindo como uma criança enquanto segurava minhas 3 camisas novas. Fazia tempo que eu não tinha uma camisa nova do Zeppelin. Com a vida que levamos, eu não tive tempo de fazer compras. E Sam também não.

-Eu fico feliz que você também tenha gostado do meu presente, Deanno. Eu comprei com muito carinho! - Cass replicou enlaçando meu pescoço com força

-Eu não tenho dúvidas disso! - eu rebati me apossando dos quadris dele.

Eu deixei as camisas em um canto da cama e novamente tomei para mim aqueles lábios rachados que tanto me enlouqueciam. Então, nós demos início a nossa comemoração particular do nosso 1º aniversário de namoro e desfrutamos um do outro e de tudo que eu havia preparado para esse momento.

* * *

**Sim, as pulseiras de couro que Dean deu a Cass foram inspiradas nas que Mish e Jen usam! Rsss! Eu simplesmente não resisti! Achei que combinaria com Dean e Cass! Rsss!**

**Reviews são o Cass do meu Dean, por isso não se esqueçam de deixar um aqui! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	12. Riscos

**Esse capítulo em especial é POV Cass, porque Dean está inconsciente e não teria como fazê-lo de uma forma que Dean pudesse narrá-lo. E devo dizer a vocês que foi a coisa mais triste que eu já escrevi. Eu até cheguei a chorar enquanto o escrevia e continuei enquanto o relia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Riscos**

**Arriscar a própria vida por ele...**

**Castiel's POV**

-CASS, CUIDADO! - Dean gritou desesperado enquanto me empurrava da estrada, me tirando da frente do ônibus que o espírito vingativo que estávamos caçando controlava.

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO! - Eu gritei já no chão enquanto via o amor da minha vida ser esmagado pelo veículo de grande porte.

Eu acordei assustado e quase gritando na cadeira do hospital. Mais uma vez sonhei com o incidente que havia me levado até lá e tirado o sorriso dos meus lábios. Diante de mim, Dean jazia inconsciente em uma cama, cercado por aparatos médicos. Ele estava em coma profundo, foi o que o médico disse há um mês.

Sam e eu acabamos com o espírito e levamos meu amor às pressas para o primeiro hospital que encontramos, mas ele já havia entrado em um estado de inconsciência forte demais para os médicos o salvarem. Agora só dependia dele. E os médicos não nos deram muitas esperanças.

Sam havia voltado para o bunker há meia hora para comer e descansar um pouco. Ele não queria, mas eu praticamente o havia obrigado, pois, assim como eu, ele mal descansava e comia desde que aquele maldito ônibus se chocou contra o meu caçador. Desde então, nós temos nos alternado na vigília dele, mesmo que os médicos tenham falado que não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer por ele.

Olhando para ele dormindo de forma serena, eu odiava a mim e a Methatron mais do que nunca por não ter mais minha graça, porque, se ainda a tivesse, meu amor não teria passado nem um minuto em coma. Mas agora eu sou um humano inútil e tudo que posso fazer é ficar aqui parado assistindo a pessoa que mais amo no mundo definhar. Meu amado arriscou a vida dele por mim e eu não posso fazer nada para salvá-lo. Isso está me matando. As lágrimas voltam grossas e incontroláveis e eu escondo meu rosto nas mãos e choro compulsivamente.

Quando eu consigo me acalmar um pouco, tomo a mão esquerda dele, a entrelaço na minha, a beijo e falo com a voz embargada:

-Não me deixe, por favor. Eu não sei mais viver sem você... volta pra mim, Deanno!

Então, eu apoio minha testa nas costas da mão dele e o choro volta a tomar conta de mim. Minutos depois, como em um milagre, sinto o polegar dele que está entre meus dedos se mexer levemente. Eu me afasto assustado, mas sem soltar a mão dele, e vejo suas pálpebras se mexendo devagar, até se abrirem por completo. Seu rosto se volta para mim e ele me encara sorrindo com dificuldade. Eufórico, eu só consigo exclamar:

-DEANNO!

Eu me jogo sobre o corpo dele e o abraço com força enquanto choro e solto uma risada ao mesmo tempo. Em seguida, me afasto e saio correndo do quarto gritando pelo médico.

Após longos minutos repletos de exames, o médico me fala que está tudo bem com ele e que isso só pode ter sido um milagre. Eu concordo com ele, que deixa o quarto. Eu encaro meu amado com um largo sorriso, mas, antes de falar com ele, pego o celular que ganhei dele meses antes e ligo para Sam, que grita do outro lado da linha ao me ouvir falar com a voz novamente embargada:

-Ele acordou, Sam.

Sem me deixar falar mais nada, ele diz que está vindo para cá e desliga o telefone. Então eu volto a me sentar ao lado do meu caçador, seguro sua mão esquerda outra vez e falo:

-Nunca mais faça isso de novo, Deanno. Eu quase enlouqueci pensando que ia te perder.

-Desculpe, Cass, mas não vou deixar você morrer se puder te salvar. Porque, então, quem vai enlouquecer sou eu. Já não sei viver sem você, meu anjo.

-Eu também já não sei viver sem você, meu caçador. - eu retruquei, o beijando com todo amor e desespero que guardei em meu coração durante esse mês que, para mim, foi um pesadelo.

Dean me correspondeu a altura e nós nos deixamos levar, ansiosos por recuperarmos o tempo perdido.

* * *

**Agora eu vou ver se já postaram o episódio 9x01 de SPN pela 7587593 vez... QUE DEMORA! ¬ . ¬**

**Reviews são o Cass do meu Dean, por isso não se esqueçam de deixar um aqui! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	13. Namorado Mega Carinhoso

**Jen, sabe aquele seu pedido? Tá aqui, nesse capítulo! Espero q vc goste e se divirta! *-***

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Namorado Mega Carinhoso**

**Ser carinhoso como nunca foi...**

A tarde estava calma naquele parque de uma cidade do interior do Texas. Nós paramos lá para uma caçada e, como já tínhamos acabado, eu resolvi levar meu anjo para um passeio. Uma testemunha do caso que investigamos elogiou muito aquele parque, por isso eu o escolhi. Nós estávamos andando por ele de mãos dadas quando vimos um caminhão de sorvete e Cass falou sorrindo como uma criança:

-Olha, Deanno. Sorvete!

-Você quer, anjo? - eu perguntei sorrindo de volta.

-Quero sim, Deanno! - ele exclamou me encarando.

Eu o levei até o caminhão e nós fizemos nosso pedido. Eu escolhi um sorvete de morango e ele quis um de chocolate. Em seguida, nós continuamos nosso passeio sob os olhares das outras pessoas que estavam lá. Algumas nos encaravam com inveja, outras com desejo, uma parte com ternura e a maioria com nojo. Mas eu não estava nem aí para nenhuma delas. Só meu anjo me importava.

O vento batia em meu rosto e eu suspirava, me sentia feliz como nunca antes. Crianças brincavam diante de nós e, quando me virei para Cass com a intenção de falar sobre elas com ele, notei que sua boca estava lambuzada de chocolate. Minha primeira reação foi parar onde estava e ficar encarando a boca dele. Confuso, meu anjo inclinou a cabeça para o lado, franziu os cenhos e indagou:

-O que foi, Deanno?

-Sua boca, Cass... - eu respondi sem consegui falar direito por causa da respiração ofegante.

-O que tem minha boca, Deanno?

-Ela está... me deixando louco! - eu retruquei largando meu sorvete no chão, tomando meu amado pelos quadris e passando a língua por seus lábios lentamente.

Minha atitude arrancou alguns gemidos baixos de Cass e também o fez derrubar seu sorvete. Enquanto isso, minha mão livre se emaranhou nos fios castanhos dele e meus lábios se apossaram de sua boca com paixão. Cass respondeu tudo com a mesma intensidade e pousou seus braços em meu pescoço. Eu pude ouvir alguns resmungos e palavras como "viados" e "bichas pervertidas" vindos de perto de nós. Minha vontade inicial foi de soltar Cass e bater nos imbecis que falaram essas coisas, mas mudei de ideia quando senti os dedos dele deslizando por minha nuca. Eu estava beijando o amor da minha vida e o tinha se derretendo entre meus braços, então porque me importaria com o que alguns babacas estavam falando? Eles que se fodessem!

Após alguns minutos, eu o larguei lentamente, encarei seus lábios, sorri e falei:

-É... agora sua boca está limpinha...

-Então isso tudo foi porque minha boca estava suja? - ele questionou rindo marotamente e voltando a me abraçar.

-Também... - eu devolvi retribuindo o sorriso e recolocando os braços em sua cintura.

-Mas agora eu fiquei sem meu sorvete... - ele rebateu me encarando com aquele olhar de filhotinho que deixava o do Gato de Botas no chinelo.

-Vamos comprar outro, então!

-Obrigado, Deanno! - ele exclamou me dando um selinho e me puxando de volta para o caminhão.

Durante o café da manhã daquele dia, enquanto meu anjo dormia, Sam me falou que eu estava mudado. Ele disse que nunca tinha me visto tão carinhoso com nenhuma das garotas que eu namorei. Eu retruquei dizendo que ele estava exagerando e que eu não era tão carinhoso assim com Cass, mas agora eu tinha que concordar com ele. Eu nunca tinha andado de mãos dadas com ninguém, muito menos pagado sorvete ou beijado em público, mas com meu anjo isso era a coisa mais normal do mundo para mim. Eu não conseguia imaginar nosso relacionamento de outra forma e estava muito feliz com isso. Cass sempre vai merecer todo meu amor e carinho e eu sempre o tratarei dessa forma melosa, mesmo correndo o risco de parecer brega, mas Sam não precisa saber disso, não é?

* * *

**Reviews são o Cass do meu Dean, por isso não se esqueçam de deixar um aqui! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	14. Abrindo O Coração

**Oi, gente! Voltei! Eu sumi porque meu notebook velho morreu. Até eu conseguir comprar outro, meu primo formatá-lo (ele veio com Linux e eu n sei mexer nisso) e instalar o Windows 7 e eu instalar meus programas preferidos e os drivers demorou muito. Eu tive que passar a noite de ontem em claro e dormir hoje de dia para conseguir atualizar essa fic agora. Enfim, sem mais delongas, o capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Abrindo O Coração**

**Ser sincero com ele...**

Eu estava deitado em minha cama na batcaverna, mas não conseguia dormir. Cass, por outro lado, estava inconsciente entre meus braços já há um bom tempo. Eu acariciei os cabelos dele por alguns minutos e o coloquei na cama com cuidado para não despertá-lo. Então, me levantei, peguei algo na minha escrivaninha e deixei o quarto.

Após quase 1 hora, que eu passei bebendo cerveja sentado na mesa da cozinha enquanto encarava o objeto que tirei da minha mesa, meu anjo apareceu. Eu escutei seus passos vindo na minha direção e escondi o objeto com a mão direita. Ele entrou e, com um semblante preocupado, perguntou:

-Eu acordei e não te encontrei na cama. Fiquei preocupado. E agora, te vendo beber a essa hora, estou mais ainda. O que está acontecendo, Deanno?

Eu encarei meu anjinho e pensei um pouco enquanto o via se aproximar de mim e se sentar de lado em meu colo. Sentindo seus carinhos em meus cabelos e sua respiração em meu rosto, eu tomei uma decisão: pela primeira vez na vida, eu ia falar a verdade. Cass é o amor da minha vida, meu bem mais precioso, então porque eu deveria mentir ou esconder coisas dele? Se há alguém para quem eu não só posso, como também, devo abrir meu coração, esse alguém é a pessoa ao lado de quem eu escolhi passar o resto da minha vida. Decidido, eu levantei minha mão direita, revelando o objeto que tirei do meu quarto, o entreguei para meu anjo e respondi:

-Esse é o motivo de eu não ter conseguido dormir, anjinho.

-Sua mãe? - ele indaga após encarar a foto que tirei com minha mãe quando ainda era criança.

-Sim. Se ela estivesse viva, faria aniversário hoje. - eu expliquei sentindo uma tristeza que não consegui disfarçar.

-Ah, Deanno! Eu sinto muito! Sinto muito mesmo! - exclamou meu Cass me abraçando com força e depois enchendo meu rosto e meus lábios de beijos. - Eu sei que você sente falta dela, amor. E eu estou aqui para cuidar de você e te apoiar. O que eu puder fazer para que você se sinta melhor, eu farei.

-Eu sei, Cass. Por isso te falei a verdade.

-E você não sabe como eu fiquei feliz por você ter sido sincero comigo. Quando te perguntei o que estava acontecendo, achei que você falaria o "não é nada, eu estou bem" de sempre e até estava preparado para brigar contigo. - retrucou meu amado com um sorriso doce.

-Por um segundo, eu pensei em não lhe falar nada, por isso escondi a foto. Mas depois eu refleti e percebi que jamais poderia mentir ou enganar a pessoa com quem quero passar o resto da minha vida. Eu te amo tanto que, de agora em diante, sempre serei sincero contigo, Cass.

-Eu também, Deanno. Eu nunca mais vou mentir para você ou te enganar.

-É muito bom ouvir isso, anjo.

Após um suspiro intenso, eu tomei os lábios do meu moreno para mim em um beijo apaixonado, que ele prontamente retribuiu. Minutos depois, eu afundei o rosto no pescoço dele e inspirei o cheiro bom de sua pele, apertando o enlace que fiz em seus quadris quando ele se sentou em minhas pernas. Então, ele fez algo que me surpreendeu: com carinho, ele voltou a acariciar meus cabelos e começou a cantarolar uma música muito familiar para mim:

-Hey, Jude, don't make it bad, Take a sad song and make it better, Remember to let her into your heart, Then you can start to make it better...

Emocionado pela atitude de Cass e pela data tão pessoal e triste, eu não consegui e nem quis mais me conter e, pela primeira vez na vida, me permitir chorar e botar para fora toda a dor que carregava dentro de mim sem medo ou vergonha de que me vissem tão frágil e vulnerável. Só meu anjo é capaz de me fazer baixar a guarda, só ele e ninguém mais.

* * *

**Vocês sabem porque Cass cantou "Hey Jude" para Dean, né? Rsss!**

**Reviews são o Cass do meu Dean, por isso não se esqueçam de deixar um aqui! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	15. Morte do Don Juan

**Desculpem ter postado esse capítulo só hoje. Eu passei a noite de anteontem para ontem em claro por falta de sono. Ontem de manhã fui para meu curso e quando cheguei dormi até de madrugada. Quando acordei, tinha esquecido de atualizar a fic e só lembrei agora. Desculpem mesmo! Sem mais delongas, o capítulo!**

**PS: Esse capítulo saiu maior que o normal. N consegui fazê-lo menor.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**A Morte do Don Juan**

**Ser fiel a ele...**

Nós havíamos acabado de chegar em um bar de caçadores onde sempre costumávamos ir quando passávamos pelo Arizona. Assim que entramos, Cass correu para o banheiro, pois estava apertado há horas e não conseguia urinar no meio do mato. Tadinho, parecia o Papa-Léguas fugindo do Coiote quando entrou no bar.

Sam viu uma garota interessante no balcão e foi falar com ela, enquanto eu sentei em uma mesa e fiquei esperando meu anjo voltar. Eu mexia no meu celular concentrado quando uma voz familiar vinda do meu lado direito chamou minha atenção:

-Dean Winchester! Demorou, mas voltou! - exclamou a garota loira e gostosa que sorria descaradamente para mim exibindo os seios que o decote gigante quase não cobria.

-Oi, Candy! Há quanto tempo! - eu retruquei nervoso.

Eu e Candy nos conhecíamos há anos e de uma forma bem íntima. Sempre que eu e Sammy íamos naquele bar, eu acabava transando com ela, que é uma das garçonetes do lugar. A mais gostosa, devo ressaltar. Mas, dessa vez, eu teria que frustrar os planos dela que, pelo jeito que ela me encarava naquele momento, eram bem óbvios:

-Pelo visto, você e Sam vão dormir em quartos separados hoje. - ela falou apontando com os olhos o flerte de meu irmãozinho com a garota que ele viu quando chegamos.

-Pois é, parece que Sammy se deu bem. - eu concordei sem saber como contar a ela que nossa brincadeira havia acabado definitivamente.

-E, obviamente, você também. Aliás, você se dá bem toda vez que vem aqui. - ela rebateu com um sorriso lascivo e uma piscada de olho.

-Bem, sobre isso, eu preciso te falar uma coisa...

-Vamos deixar a conversa para depois, docinho. O que você vai querer? Além de mim, é claro! - a loira me interrompeu tirando um bloquinho e uma caneta de um bolso da saia curta e justa.

-Candy, é sério, eu preciso mesmo falar com você. - eu insisti ainda mais nervoso.

Em um movimento rápido, ela arrastou um pouco a mesa, se sentou de lado em meu colo e falou com um tom de voz sexy que sempre foi capaz de me deixar duro em segundos:

-Porque quer tanto conversar, Dean? Você nunca foi um homem de palavras! Você é um homem de... ação. - ela concluiu apertando meu membro sobre a calça e se assustando com o que havia acabado de descobrir. - Você não está duro! Como assim? Você sempre fica duro em segundos quando eu falo com esse tom de voz!

-É sobre isso que eu estou tentando te falar, Candy. - eu comecei a explicar a tirando do meu colo delicadamente. - Nosso joguinho acabou. Eu estou namorando sério e, pela primeira vez na vida, estou apaixonado.

-QUE? Dean Winchester namorando sério e, ainda por cima, apaixonado? Você é um metamorfo por acaso? - ela devolveu chocada.

-Não, Candy. Sou eu mesmo, Dean Winchester. Se não acredita, pergunta para o Sammy. - eu rebati apontando para o meu irmão.

-Se é assim, cadê a sua tal namorada então? - ela replicou rindo com sarcasmo enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito.

-É namorado e eu estou bem aqui. - respondeu Cass se aproximando de mim com a cara fechada. Ele fica tão lindo quando está com ciúmes...

-O que? Mas que brincadeira é essa, Dean? Você pode achar divertido, mas eu não! Eu acreditei mesmo que você estava namorando sério! - exclamou Candy irritada. Pelo visto, ela não acreditou que eu estou apaixonado por um homem.

-Não é brincadeira, Candy. Esse é Castiel, meu namorado. E sim, eu estou apaixonado por um homem. É estranho, incomum para mim, mas é a mais pura verdade. - eu expliquei me levantando, me colocando ao lado do meu anjo e enlaçando seus quadris com o braço direito.

-Ele está dizendo a verdade, Candy. Cass é mesmo namorado dele. Não sei como Cass conseguiu esse milagre, mas Dean está apaixonado por ele sim. O Don Juan morreu. - Sammy confirmou se aproximando de nós.

-Ora, ele é um anjo, Sammy. Foi assim que ele conseguiu esse milagre! - eu exclamei com um sorriso.

-Anjo? - indagou Candy perplexa.

-Eu não sou mais um anjo, esqueceu, Deanno? - indagou Cass abaixando a cabeça com tristeza.

-Com ou sem asas, você será sempre o meu anjo, Cass. - eu devolvi com carinho levantando o rosto dele pelo queixo.

-Minha nossa... você está realmente apaixonado... e por um homem! - constatou Candy chocada.

-Era o que eu estava tentando te falar desde que você se aproximou da minha mesa. Sinto muito, Candy, mas sou um homem sério e fiel agora.

-E-eu preciso de uma dose de Whiskey! E DUPLA! - esbravejou a loira correndo para o balcão.

-Perfeitamente compreensível. - constatou Sammy observando Candy fugindo. - Bem, já que a confusão aqui foi resolvida, eu vou voltar para a minha garota. Até amanhã, pombinhos!

-Até amanhã, novo Don Juan! E manda ver! - eu exclamei arrancando uma careta de Sam.

-DEAN! - exclamou Cass com um ar sério.

-Ué, eu não falei nada demais...

-Não? Ela é uma garota, não um saco de batatas!

-Tá bom, não está mais aqui quem falou! - eu retruquei levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição.

-Ótimo! Mas, mudando de assunto, dá para nós pedirmos nossa comida para... como é que vocês chamam mesmo quando querem levar a comida para comer em outro lugar? - falou meu anjinho franzindo o cenho e inclinando a cabeça em sinal de confusão.

-Viagem. Pedimos para viagem.

-Isso. Nós podemos pedir nossa refeição para viagem? Não quero comer aqui com aquela garçonete por perto. A gente podia ir logo para o nosso quarto naquele motel aqui perto.

-Tudo o que você quiser, anjo. - eu concordei sorrindo e dando um beijo em sua testa. Quando olhei em volta procurando uma garçonete que não fosse Candy, a vi nos encarando com tristeza e choque.

Eu fiquei com pena dela, mas amo Cass e jamais faria alguma coisa para magoá-lo. Pelo visto, eu não era só diversão para ela. Concentrando-me no que realmente me importava, eu finalmente chamei outra garçonete e fiz nossos pedidos.

Após 1 hora, nós estávamos assistindo televisão recostados só de boxers em nossa cama. Eu estava encostado na cabeceira e Cass em meu peito. Minha mão esquerda estava entrelaçada com a mesma mão dele e a direita acariciava seus cabelos. O filme finalmente acabou e sua voz grave e sexy me tirou dos meus devaneios:

-Obrigado, Deanno.

-Pelo que, anjo? - eu retruquei confuso.

-Você podia ter me traído com aquela garçonete. Podia ter marcado um encontro para quando eu estivesse dormindo, mas não fez. Você não sabe como me senti feliz quando te vi falando para ela que está apaixonado por mim.

-Eu jamais te trairia, Cass. Nem com Candy, nem com ninguém mais. Você é meu bem mais precioso, o que eu mais amo no mundo. Eu não faria nada que te magoasse. Nada. E, além do mais, depois que me apaixonei por você, eu não tenho mais interesse sexual por outras pessoas. Como disse o Sammy, o Don Juan morreu.

-Que lindo, Deanno! Eu nunca pensei que um dia fosse te ouvir falar coisas tão românticas. - ele retrucou se virando de frente para mim e sentando em meu colo com os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

-Está vendo o que você faz comigo? - eu indaguei com sarcasmo. - Você me deixa bobo, anjo. E eu não tenho nem um pouco de vergonha de admitir isso. - eu devolvi enlaçando sua cintura com posse.

-Então eu deixo Dean Winchester bobo? Bom saber disso. - ele replicou com um sorriso maroto.

-Deixa sim. E sabe de uma coisa? O Don Juan não morreu não... - eu rebati rindo maliciosamente.

-Não? - ele indagou com os olhos arregalados. Acho que assustei meu anjinho...

-Não. Ele está vivo, mas só para você! - eu expliquei sorrindo e o deitando no colchão em um movimento rápido.

Eu fui junto com ele e tomei sua boca com paixão, sendo correspondido a altura. Então, entre sorrisos, carinhos e carícias apaixonadas, nós mergulhamos no nosso mundo, aquele criado pelo nosso amor e ao qual só nós dois tínhamos acesso.

Pode parecer incrível, considerando meu histórico sexual, mas Cass é a única pessoa que consegue me excitar desde que me apaixonei por ele. É só com aquele anjinho de olhos absurdamente azuis que eu tenho vontade de estar. Então, as garotas que me perdoem, mas elas são passado para mim. Cass é meu presente e será meu futuro para todo o sempre.

* * *

**Reviews são o Cass do meu Dean, por isso não se esqueçam de deixar um aqui! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	16. Conforto

**Capítulo 16**

**Conforto**

**Estar ao lado dele quando ele precisa...**

O dia já tinha amanhecido e eu abri os olhos cheio de preguiça. Deitado diante de mim, estava meu anjinho, que parecia ainda sonolento. Nós estávamos de lado para o colchão, abraçados em forma de conchinha. Eu ia afundar meu rosto na nuca dele e beijá-la quando escutei um choro e soluços vindos dele. Preocupado, eu ergui a cabeça, me apoiando em meu braço esquerdo e perguntei:

-Está chorando, anjo?

-Te acordei, Deanno? Desculpe! - ele retrucou assustado sentando-se na cama rapidamente.

-Não. Eu acordei porque já era a hora. Mas por que você está chorando? Ainda se sente culpado pela queda de seus irmãos? Olha, Cass, nós já conversamos tanto sobre isso! Você não teve culpa de nada! O filho da puta do Methatron te enganou. Foi ele que fez seus irmãos caírem. A culpa é dele e apenas dele.

-Mas se eu não tivesse acreditado nele, se eu não tivesse matado a nephilim e pego o arco de um cupido...

-Você fez isso porque achou que eram as provas para fechar os portões do Céu! Você não sabiam que eles eram ingredientes de um feitiço! Methatron te usou! Ele se aproveitou da sua ingenuidade e da sua vontade de corrigir o erro que cometeu com seus irmãos quando os leviathans estavam em seu corpo. Você não teve culpa de nada! - eu repliquei sentando diante dele e segurando suas mãos.

-Tive sim! Eu me deixei enganar por Methatron! Isso faz de mim culpado!

-Não! Isso faz de você uma vítima! Eu não admito que você se culpe por algo que não fez, Cass! Nunca mais repita isso! Até porque, se você é o culpado pela queda dos anjos, então eu sou o culpado pelo apocalipse, afinal eu quebrei o 1º selo, não foi?

-Não, Deanno! Não fale isso! Foi muito diferente! Você não sabia o que significava aceitar a proposta de Alastair e estava sendo torturado há 3 meses quando a aceitou! Você nem estava raciocinando, só queria que a dor acabasse! - ele exclamou enquanto colocava suas mãos em meu rosto e o acariciava.

-Alastair me enganou, assim como Methatron te enganou. Qual a diferença?

-A diferença é que eu não estava sendo torturado, Deanno.

-Mas estava sofrendo. Estava se sentindo culpado por causa das mortes que provocou no Céu e queria consertar isso. Methatron se aproveitou dessa sua dor, assim como Alastair se aproveitou da minha. Só que a minha era física e a sua era emocional.

-Você pode estar certo, Deanno, mas não é só isso... - ele devolveu abaixando a cabeça com tristeza.

-Tem outra coisa te atormentando, anjo? O que?

-Exatamente isso que você acabou de falar, Deanno. Eu era um anjo, mas fui expulso de minha casa...

-Você sente falta do Céu, Cass? - eu indaguei levantando o rosto dele pelo queixo.

-Sim. Eu sei que estava tudo bagunçado lá, meu Pai nos abandonou, mas era meu lar, o único que eu conheci. Eu sinto tanta falta, Deanno... - ele explicou não conseguindo mais controlar o choro.

Penalizado e sofrendo por estar vendo o amor de minha vida tão triste, eu o tomei nos braços, o coloquei sentado em minhas pernas, o abracei forte e me dediquei a acariciar seus cabelos enquanto o escutava chorar com o rosto colado no vão do meu pescoço. Após alguns minutos, quando ele começou a se acalmar, eu falei:

-Eu não posso te devolver o Céu, mas vou te dar um novo lar, anjo. Uma nova casa, onde você será muito feliz. Esse bunker é legal, mas não é um lar e, agora mais do que nunca, você precisa de um lar. Hoje mesmo eu vou procurar uma casa nova para nós dois. E será uma casa grande, com espaço para cachorros e até crianças.

-Crianças? - indagou meu anjinho com os olhos arregalados, após se afastar do meu ombro rapidamente.

-Claro. Eu disse que vou te dar um novo lar, anjo, e um lar não é lar sem crianças. - eu retruquei com um sorriso maroto.

-Mas, eu ainda sou humano, Deanno, não posso engravidar. - ele replicou inclinando a cabeça e franzindo o cenho. O sinal de confusão que eu adorava quando ele fazia.

-Eu sei, anjo. Mas adoção existe para isso...

-Adoção? Nós vamos adotar uma criança? - ele questionou agora com um largo sorriso.

-Exatamente. Eu sei que não poderei usar meu nome original, mas, sim, nós vamos adotar uma criança. Se nós não podemos ter um filho nosso, então vamos fazer nossa uma criança que foi abandonada. Afinal, somos pais sem um filho e essas crianças são filhos sem pais. E eu quero dar tudo o que você merece, anjo. Eu vou te dar um novo lar, te prometo isso. E, um dia, o Céu será apenas uma doce lembrança no seu coração, pois o nosso lar vai preencher essa falta que você sente de um lar.

-Deanno... isso é tão lindo! Eu nem sei o que dizer... aliás, eu sei sim. Obrigado! - exclamou meu Cass me abraçando com força por alguns segundos e depois me beijando intensamente.

Após alguns minutos de beijos e carícias, eu o afastei com delicadeza, segurei seu rosto com minhas duas mãos e falei:

-Aconteça o que acontecer, eu sempre estarei do seu lado, Cass. Você nunca mais estará sozinho.

-Faço minhas as suas palavras, Deanno. - ele retrucou após me presentear com um doce sorriso.

Nós nos beijamos mais uma vez e ficamos assim por longos minutos. Então eu o afastei de mim de novo e indaguei:

-Então, vamos tomar um banho e começar a buscar pela nossa casa? Eu quero sua opinião em tudo, afinal, vou construir esse lar para você.

-Vamos sim, Deanno, mas quero que você opine também, afinal, esse lar também será seu. - ele retrucou sorrindo para mim.

-Como você quiser, anjo! - eu rebati, dando um selinho nele e o puxando para o banheiro.

* * *

**Desculpem o atraso na atualização. O epi de SPN de ontem me devastou. SPOILERS [Eu n sei quem eu quero matar mais: Dean ou Ezequiel... Aliás, sei sim, EZEQUIEL! FDP! Dean só fez o que fez pq Ezequiel o forçou! Além de ter que ver Cass transar com uma vadia qualquer 2 VEZES SEGUIDAS, eu ainda tive q ver Dean fazer isso com ele por causa de Ezequiel! Ezequiel ganhou meu ódio eterno depois disso! Ù.Ú] SPOILERS**

**Desculpem pelos spoilers. Eu spoiliei o mínimo possível, tanto que nem mencionei o que Ezequiel forçou Dean a fazer. Enfim, pelo menos o episódio da semana passada deve ser mais leve pq tem a Charlie e os epis com ela sempre são leves. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo!**

******Reviews são o Cass do meu Dean, por isso não se esqueçam de deixar um aqui! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	17. Um Homem Feliz

**Capítulo 17**

**Um Homem Feliz**

**Cantar uma música para ele...**

-Essa é a primeira vez que eu canto ou toco em público, mas tenho um bom motivo para isso. E o dia também é muito especial. Mas chega de enrolar, não é? Eu vou cantar "I Won't Give Up" do Jason Mraz porque ela combina e muito com a história que eu e o amor de minha temos vivido desde que nos conhecemos. Cass, essa música é para você, anjo. Feliz Dia dos Namorados! - eu falei sentado com um violão no colo no palco de um bar da cidade de San Antonio, onde eu e Cass passamos a morar depois que deixamos as caçadas.

Com um sorriso largo, eu comecei a dedilhar o violão que eu havia comprado há alguns meses, pois, agora que tinha uma vida normal, podia me dedicar a um hobby. E eu adorava violão desde criança. Isso sem falar que Cass amava me ouvir cantar. Após a introdução, eu comecei a cantar a 1ª estrofe:

-When I look into your eyes, It's like watching the night sky, Or a beautiful sunrise, There's so much they hold, And just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far, To be right where you are, How old is your soul?

Os olhos azuis que eu tanto amava me encaravam brilhantes e marejados. A boca rachada que me tirava o fôlego estava arqueada em um sorriso enorme. Fazia tempo que eu não via meu anjo tão feliz. Não foi fácil para ele superar o que o sacana do Methatron fez com ele e seus irmãos e se adaptar à vida como humano. No entanto, ele conseguiu isso e fez tão bem que quando Deus voltou, arrumou a bagunça de seu ex-escriba e deu ao meu anjo o direito de escolher entre continuar sendo humano ao meu lado ou voltar a ser anjo e nunca mais deixar o Céu, ele me escolheu sem nem pensar duas vezes. E eu mal podia me controlar de tanta felicidade.

Eu temi tanto que ele escolhesse o Céu... afinal era seu lar e estava em paz agora, isso sem falar que seu Pai havia voltado. Novamente emocionado pela decisão de meu anjo, eu respirei fundo e me controlei, afinal estava cantando para ele. Então, meus pensamentos voltaram para o tempo presente e eu continuei a canção entoando sua 2ª estrofe, que também é o refrão:

-I won't give up on us, Even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up.

Meu anjo continuava sentado em nossa mesa me encarando, certamente sem conseguir acreditar na surpresa que preparei para ele. Se Sammy estivesse aqui, riria de mim e diria que Cass me deixou muito brega. E essa é a mais pura verdade. Mas Sam não está aqui. Ele mora em Dallas com Amelia, que se separou do marido para ficar com ele. A única coisa que meu irmãozinho pediu foi que eles morassem perto de mim e Cass. Ela concordou contanto que eles morassem ao menos em Dallas, pois San Antonio é uma cidade pequena demais para uma veterinária. E, como não podia deixar de ser, Sammy aceitou. Desde então, os Winchesters se dividiram em duas famílias felizes que se reúnem sempre que podem.

Para nossa felicidade, nossas famílias vão aumentar. Amelia está em seu 3º mês de gestação e eu e Cass entramos com um pedido de adoção de um menino de 1 ano que conhecemos em um orfanato. Considerando que temos uma boa casa, que eu montei uma oficina legal e lucrativa e que Cass resolveu ficar em casa para cuidar do bebê nos primeiros anos dele, creio que não teremos problemas em ter nosso pedido aceito. Eu sei, ainda existem muitas pessoas preconceituosas no Texas. Mas ter a eterna gratidão do juiz que está julgando nosso pedido por termos salvado a vida da filha dele de um vampiro supera isso, não?

A música começou a chegar em seu auge e eu me preparei para o ponto alto da minha surpresa. Um outro homem entrou no palco tocando a canção em um violão e eu coloquei o meu no suporte que estava ao meu lado. Em seguida, eu me levantei ainda cantando com o microfone que estava preso ao meu rosto e caminhei lentamente até meu anjo cantando as frases das estrofes 3 e 4:

-And when you're needing your space, To do some navigating, I'll be here patiently waiting, To see what you find. Cause even the stars they burn, Some even fall to the earth, We've got a lot to learn, God knows we're worth it, No I won't give up.

Ele se surpreendeu ao me ver ir até ele e me encarou com aquela expressão de confusão que eu amo tanto. O cenho franzido, os olhos perdidos, a cabeça inclinada para o lado. Eu nunca serei capaz de esquecer essa expressão tão adorável. Eu me aproximei dele e lhe estendi minha mão direita. Ao entender minha intenção, ele se ruborizou, ficando ainda mais fofo. Envergonhado, ele colocou sua mão sobre a minha e me encarou, esperando por minha reação.

Eu o tomei em meus braços e o conduzi pelo salão do bar com um braço em sua cintura e o outro segurando a mão que ele me entregou. Seu outro pulso estava enroscado em meu pescoço e seus dedos se entrelaçaram nos cabelos da minha nuca. Enquanto dançava com o amor da minha vida, eu finalmente entrei no ápice da música:

-I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily, I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make, Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use, The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake, And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend, For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn, We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in, I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, And who I am.

A essa altura, Cass já estava chorando sem controle e não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto. As pessoas a nossa volta assoviavam e gritavam extasiados e eu continuei rodopiando com ele pelo bar, cujas mesas haviam sido arrumadas estrategicamente para isso a meu pedido antes do estabelecimento ser aberto, e a cantar cada vez mais intensamente, me aproximando do fim da canção:

-I won't give up on us, Even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up. I won't give up on us, (No, I'm not giving up), God knows I'm tough, he knows, (I am tough, I am loved), We got a lot to learn, (We're alive, We are loved), God knows we're worth it, (And we're worth it). I won't give up on us, Even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up.

A música finalmente chegou ao fim após retornar para o refrão e, depois de cantar sua última frase, eu fechei a surpresa com chave de outro tomando os lábios de meu amado em um beijo extremamente apaixonado. Nossas mãos entrelaçadas se soltaram e foram encontrar as outras, apertando nossos corpos ainda mais. Eu consegui ouvir os gritos e assovios das outras pessoas do bar, enquanto pensei que sou o homem mais feliz do mundo, afinal, sou o único humano no mundo que tem o privilégio de ser amado por um anjo.

Eu pensava que morreria sendo um caçador, que não merecia ser amado e era apenas um nada, mas Cass me mostrou como eu estou errado. Ele me ensinou a amar e também que eu mereço ser amado e ser feliz. Ele me ensinou a gostar mais de mim e a entender que eu sou um ser humano com defeitos, mas também cheio de qualidades, que lutou muito pelo mundo e que agora merecia a felicidade de uma vida normal repleta de paz, amor e muito carinho. E isso é tudo que eu quero de agora em diante: viver feliz com meu anjo, nosso filho e o cachorro que certamente compraremos na casa que compramos e que eu nunca imaginaria que um dia teria. Sim, eu tenho uma casa grande, com jardim e cerca branca. Quem diria que, um dia, Dean Winchester teria um lar e uma vida assim? Agora eu tenho e não quero outra vida para mim. Depois de muitos anos de luta e sofrimento, eu finalmente posso dizer com 100% de certeza e sem medo: Eu sou um homem feliz.

**FIM**

* * *

**Esse capítulo foi inspirado em uma cena que eu tenho imaginado desde que conheci a música de Jason Mraz que mencionei nele. Depois de muito imaginá-la, resolvi inseri-la em uma fic e, no final, acho que ficou muito bonito. Concordam? Sem falar que essa música se tornou uma das minhas preferidas e das que eu acho q combina mais com Destiel desde q a conheci! Rsss!**

**Bem, chegamos ao fim dessa fic. Espero que tenham gostado e curtido cada momento dela. Principalmente vc, Jen, já q a fic é sua. No lugar dela, vou postar outra fic para a Jen, cujo plot é totalmente dela. Porém, como ainda começarei essa fic, ela será atualizada apenas aos domingos. Ou seja, domingo que vem, eu postarei o 1º capítulo dela. Então, até lá, pessoal!**

**Reviews são o Cass do meu Dean, por isso não se esqueçam de deixar um aqui! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


End file.
